Frosch's MMO Adventures
by EsmeraThelran
Summary: The latest MMO craze has hit Fiore, and everyone is playing, even Frosch. Needless to say, things are going to be chaotic as the innocent Exceed, is let loose in game. There will be multiple pairings, though some characters may not be entirely aware of who they are crushing on 'in game'.
1. Chapter 1

Frosch's MMO adventures

Summary: The latest MMO craze has hit Fiore, and everyone is playing, even Frosch. Needless to say, things are going to be chaotic as the innocent Exceed, is let loose in game.

Authors notes: This story came about from my 'Frosch's Internet Adventurers' series, I realised that MMO's provided so much material that letting Frosch loose on an MMO was a full length story in its own right.

There will be multiple pairings, though some characters may not be entirely aware of who they are crushing on in game.

Chapter 1 - The Starter Zone and crafting for beginners

"Whaaa, this game is huge, there are so many people, Fro doesn't know where to start." The green Exceed stared at the computer screen in amazement.

"Go to the beginner quest giver, and she'll give you your first quest." Rogue said.

"So I move with these keys, and this is my attack, Fro loves World of Guild Quests Two."

"Good, so what do you have to do?" Rogue had already done the quest, so he knew the answer, but he figured it was best to give Frosch some help on her first MMO.

"Fro has to, kill ten goblins, where are the goblins?"

"She the arrow on your map, that shows you where to go to find your quest objective."

"Oh yeah, thank you Rogue. . . eh? What's this symbol?"

"Your character has mail, there's a mail box there, click on it, and whoa, that is a lot of people giving you free stuff."

"Why are they giving Fro free stuff?"

"There are lots of reasons, but it's normally a good thing, so don't complain, unless they send a dirty mail with it, then let me know who sent it, and I'll deal with them."

"Ok, Fro will check, ah they all think Fro is cute."

"That's nice, now see what you can actually use."

"That sword is nice, and Fro can use it!"

"And the potions, make sure to drag them to your hotbar."

"Ah, I thought you were being talkative Rogue, teaching Frosch how to play World of Guild Quests Two?" Sting stuck his head through the door of Rogue's room.

"Hmm."

"Yey, Fro killed her first goblin, nine more to go."

"What are you playing Frosch?" Sting asked.

"Exceed Rogue."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sting sighed, looking at the pink Exceed character on the screen.

"Fro is having fun, but Fro killed ten goblins, now what?"

"Go and hand the quest in with the person it says, they should give you another quest, or send you to someone else who has a quest."

"Ok, eh someone is sending Fro a message, they want Fro to join their party."

"Hmm, well, they're also new, but having a party is always a good thing, but tell them you're new as well."

"Ok, Fro will do that. . . oh they still want Fro, should Fro join?"

"Go ahead."

"Yey, Fro is in a party."

"Hmm, a summoner, a knight, and a healer, plus you, that is a pretty balanced party. Ah click that tab there, now you can see just the chat between your party."

_*You have entered Party Chat*_

_StarGirl85 - Hey Fro-Chan_

_Fro-Chan - Hi_

_SkyMaiden - Hi I hope we can all be friends_

_ScarletKnight - That would be nice. . . how long have people been playing?_

_Fro-Chan - Fro thinks, about five minutes._

_SkyMaiden - And you have all that stuff?_

_Fro-Chan - People just sent it to Fro, said Fro could have it._

_SkyMaiden - That's nice of them._

_ScarletKnight - Where are people? I'm at the hand in for kill 10 Goblins._

_StarGirl85 - Oh I see you_

_Fro-Chan - Fro can see SkyMaiden._

_SkyMaiden - I still need 3 goblins, eh I got a kill without touching one!?_

_Fro-Chan - Fro just killed a goblin._

_ScarletKnight - I have a manual, it says all party members get credit, loot and xp from each others kills._

_Fro-Chan - So if Fro kills two more goblins, SkyMaiden gets her quest objective?_

_ScarletKnight - Yes_

_SkyMaiden - Thank You Fro-Chan, I've got a goblin here if you kill another one we can go to the hand-in and get our reward._

_Fro-Chan - Ok_

_SkyMaiden - Thanks, as a healer I don't deal that much damage, so killing things takes a long time for me._

_Fro-Chan - Fro needs stealth to do lots of damage, but these goblins are easy to sneak up on._

_StarGirl85 - I can do a bit of damage, but I don't have that much MP atm so I can't bring that many summons out._

_ScarletKnight - I can do damage if I equip a two-handed weapon and medium armour, but since we have a Rogue, I'll go with heavy Armour and Shield, and be almost impossible to kill._

_SkyMaiden - I'm going to go down the middle path with my healer, so I can buff as well._

_Fro-Chan - Fro is not sure what build to use._

_StarGirl85 - You want to go down the stealth route with as much damage as possible, as an Exceed you get a natural bonus to stealth and at higher levels, the ability to fly._

_Fro-Chan - How do you know that?_

_StarGirl85 - I've just found the online Encycolpedia, I'm thinking of going down the high power summons route, two or three out at most, but they're almost as good as a player._

_ScarletKnight - Sounds good._

_SkyMaiden - I've handed in and gotten the next quest._

_Fro-Chan - Fro has too._

_StarGirl85 - Ok, are we ready for the next fight?_

_ScarletKnight - I'm good to go_

_Fro-Chan - Fro is ready._

_SkyMaiden - Are we close to the fight?_

_StarGirl85 - No, it's at the end of a dungeon, which is also the way though to the main world. But that's all the encyoclopedia says._

_ScarletKnight - Ok, lets repair our gear, sell up any junk we don't need, and stock up on useful supplies. This is also a good time to grab a drink or food irl._

_SkyMaiden - Shall we meet here in five minutes then?_

_StarGirl85 - Sounds good, see you in five._

_FroChan - Fro is hungry, Fro is going to get lunch, but Fro will only take five minutes._

_ScarletKnight - Ok, meet back in Five._

"Rogue, what's for Lunch? Fro is Hungry."

"Here."

"Yey, Fish Salad! Thank you Rogue."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes, we're going to do the dungeon next."

"Hmm."

"Good luck, that last boss is a bastard if your party isn't balanced." sting said.

"Rogue says Fro's party is balanced."

"Let's see, ok, if you click their names here, and click 'inspect' you get to have a proper look at the character, so a knight who looks to be going down the tanking route, a summoner, a healer and you. Yeah, that's a balanced party, though there's something about those three that is familiar, but I can't quite pin it, never mind, if it's important I'll figure it out."

Frosch was eating her lunch while sorting her equipment out and buying potions.

"Hmm, do you think Fro is ready?"

"That's as good as you'll get Frosch, just pray your party is as prepared as you are." Sting said before leaving the room.

_Fro-Chan- I'm back_

_StarGirl85 - I'm ready_

_SkyMaiden - Ok, I've got all the MP potions I can carry._

_ScarletKnight - All set, so lets go!_

_StarGirl85 - Wait, do we have to fight our way across the goblin fields to get to the dungeon entrance?_

_SkyMaiden - Yes, which is why I bought so many MP potions._

_ScarletKnight - Hmm, should we do all the side quests first?_

_Fro-Chan - Fro thinks so, or we'll be too low level for the dungeon._

_ScarletKnight - Good point, ah they're all crafting quests, we need to decide what to craft?_

_SkyMaiden - I'll go for the ones that let me make potions and buff items, so Cook and Alchemist._

_StarGirl85 - Since I use Light Armour, I'll go Tailor and Jeweler to make all those useful accessories._

_Fro-Chan - Fro uses leather armour, so Leather worker, and Woodworker?_

_ScareletKnight - That works, so I'll take Weaponcrafting and Metalworking_

_Fro-Chan - Fro's gear is better than crafted gear._

_SkyMaiden - now it is, but as you level up, you'll replace that gear and if you level up your crafting, it'll help as you go along._

_Stargirl85 - ok, so I have better gear now, great._

_Stargirl85 - Whoever designed this robe must be a guy, I thought this game was supposed to be suitable for children._

_ScarletKnight - I see what you mean, men are such perverts._

_Fro-Chan - Fro thinks so too._

_SkyMaiden - ehh, I can't wear this, the colours are hurting my eyes._

_Fro-Chan - Fro has some dyes, here._

_SkyMaiden - Are you sure?_

_Fro-Chan - Fro got sent 2 of each dye by someone._

_SkyMaiden - Thanks, oh that's much better._

_ScarletKnight - Ok, have we done crafting?_

_Fro-Chan - Fro finished crafting, but Fro needs to level up._

_SkyMaiden - oh, so do I._

_StarGirl85 - Ah, I've found the trainers, ok, now which summon do I want, hmm, Celestial Lion? or 'Bad Tempered Mermaid'? Who names these powers?_

_SkyMaiden - I don't know, but I've already got a good heal, so I'm going to take 'Shield of Luneria' I cast it, and everyone takes less damage for a while._

_ScarletKnight - I like it, hmm, Shield Bash For me, it's the only one that allows a Shield to be equiped._

_Fro-Chan - Fro picked 'Backstab', does lots of damage to someone who is not attacking Fro._

_StarGirl85 - I know I'm going to regret this, but the mermaid is more powerful, by a long way._

_SkyMaiden - Ok, are we ready?_

_Fro-Chan - Fro is ready? How far to the dungeon?_

_SkyMaiden - I'm not sure._

_ScarletKnight - I see the entrance, use the Rest Shrine outside to make sure all your MP, HP and powers are at full. Then we go in._

_*Your Party is resting*_

_StarGirl85 - We put buffs on when we get inside, so lets go!_

_*Your Party has entered: The Lair of The Goblin King*_


	2. Chapter 2

Frosch's MMO adventures

Summary: The latest MMO craze has hit Fiore, and everyone is playing, even Frosch. Needless to say, things are going to be chaotic as the innocent Exceed, is let loose in game.

Authors notes: Thank you all for the follows, favourites and reviews, you all get cookies.

In response to xxHoshinoSoraxx's question: yes, you are right, I figured that since most of Fairy Tail don't know the meaning of the word subtle, their in-game names should reflect this.

Chapter 2 - The First Dungeon

Frosch looked at her character's powers, and items figuring out which ones to use.

_SkyMaiden - I only have short term buffs right now, so use your consumables first, I'll give everyone proper buffs just before the boss fight._

_*StarGirl85 Summons 'Bad Tempered Mermaid'*_

_*FroChan is sneaking around*_

_StarGirl85 - FroChan, you should sneak ahead for a little bit and tell us what you see, don't fight anything unless it spots you, if that happens run back to us as fast as you can._

_FroChan - Ok._

Frosch wondered if this plan would work, but decided to try it out.

_FroChan - Fro sees a room with three goblins, one is level 3 with a staff, two are level 2 with swords._

_ScarletKnight - Good, two warriors and a caster, can you target the caster and see what type it is FroChan?_

_FroChan - It says, Goblin Witch-Doctor_

_StarGirl85 - Ok, we're heading to where you are now, try and sneak up to the caster, and when they spot us, backstab it._

_FroChan - Ok_

_FroChan - Fro is ready._

_ScarletKnight - CHARGE!_

_*The Goblin Warrior notices ScarletKnight*_

_*The Goblin Warrior notices StarGirl85*_

_*The Goblin Warrior notices Skymaiden*_

_*The Goblin Warrior notices 'Bad Tempered Mermaid'*_

_*The Goblin Warrior attacks Scarlet Knight*_

_*FroChan attacks Goblin Witch-Doctor with BackStab, Critical Hit!*_

_*FroChan deals 489 damage to Goblin Witch-Doctor, Goblin Witch-Doctor dies*_

Frosch cheered as the battle ended with none of the party taking any damage.

_StarGirl85 - That was great, well done FroChan._

_SkyMaiden - And I don't have to heal anyone yet, that's good._

_ScarletKnight - We did well, perhaps this tactic will work for the rest of the dungeon?_

_FroChan - Fro thinks so too, Fro will go scout_

_*FroChan is sneaking around*_

Frosch found that she enjoyed sneaking around and backstabbing goblins, and over the next five rooms the tactic the group were using was very effective. Frosch giggled as she approached the next doorway and peeked inside.

She saw a massive Goblin, sitting on a throne, there were five warriors in the room and four Shamans on a long ledge which went around the whole room. Frosch spotted a ladder going up to the ledge and began to type.

_FroChan – Fro found Goblin King, but he has lots of friends, five warriors and four Shamans, but you need to climb a ladder to reach the Shamans._

_StarGirl85 – Ok, wait there, and we'll catch up to you and buff up. When we go it, sneak up the ladders and kill the Shamans Fro-Chan, we'll kill the warriors and then once everything else is dead, everyone hit the Goblin King with everything we have, except SkyMaiden, you keep us alive._

_SkyMaiden – Ok._

FroChan moved away from the door and stopped sneaking so she could be buffed.

_SkyMaiden – Ok, that's all the buffs I have for the moment._

_ScarletKnight – Lets go!_

Frosch had never been in such a difficult fight, twice she nearly died, only to be healed by her party, but as more and more Goblins died, the easier the fight became, until. . .

_GoblinKing – Hmph, can't get the minions these days, looks like I will have to deal with you myself!_

_*Goblin King Attacks SkyMaiden*_

_SkyMaiden – Uh oh_

_*ScarletKnight attacks Goblin King with Shield Bash*_

_*StarGirl85 attacks Goblin King*_

_*SkyMaiden casts heal on SkyMaiden*_

_*FroChan attacks Goblin King with BackStab, Critical Hit!*_

_*FroChan deals 593 damage to Goblin King, Goblin King dies*_

_StarGirl85 – WE DID IT!_

_ScarletKnight – Nice attack FroChan, and good job with the healing SkyMaiden._

_SkyMaiden – That was tough, especially when he attacked me._

_FroChan – Ooh, Fro has found a chest_

_StarGirl85 – Open it, that's our loot for the dungeon._

_*FroChan receives 10 silver pieces, Mighty Dagger and The Goblin King's Crown*_

_*StarGirl85 receives 10 silver pieces, Zephyr Anklets and The Goblin King's Banner*_

_*SkyMaiden receives 10 silver pieces, Luminous Bracelet and The Goblin King's Mace* _

_*ScarletKnight receives 10 silver pieces, Adamant Sword and The Goblin Kings Hauberk*_

_ScarletKnight – Has everyone got their loot?_

_StarGirl85 – yes, though I'm trying to figure out what the banner does?_

_SkyMaiden – It's a buff item, that you can put on the ground and pick up again, it increases your allies damage output._

_ScarletKnight – Ok, ah, make sure to loot the body as well._

_FroChan – Why does Fro have a head in her inventory?_

_StarGirl85 – Hmm, ah, we need to hand in the head to the bounty collector, who will pay us for killing the Goblin King. There are items like that for each dungeon boss._

_SkyMaiden – Ah, even so, it is a bit weird._

_ScarletKnight – Are we all done now?_

_FroChan – Yes_

_SkyMaiden – Hai_

_StarGirl85 – Yep, so where's the exit?_

_ScarletKnight – here._

_*Your Party has entered Altia Fields*_


	3. Chapter 3

Frosch's MMO Adventures

Authors notes: Thanks for reviews, follows and favourites. Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment.

Chapter 3 - New Friends in The Big City

_StarGirl85 - Ok, is everyone through the loading screen?_

_Fro-Chan - Fro is through, wow, this place is so big._

_SkyMaiden - yeah, I can just see the city walls over there_

_ScarletKnight - The bounty collector is in the city, so we should head there next._

_Fro-Chan - Fro sees lots of monsters_

_StarGirl85 - If they get in our way we'll just beat them up, simple._

-Half and Hour Later-

_StarGirl85 - Ok, maybe not so simple, those guys were tougher than they looked._

_ScarletKnight - I think the problem is we lack a ranged character._

_Fro-Chan - Why is that?_

_SkyMaiden - With a ranged character we could draw individuals away from groups instead of having to charge in and risk fighting the whole group. Also, there were a lot of archers, which did a lot of damage to us as we fought the melee ones._

_StarGirl85 - A party can have up to six players, though the Goblin King Dungeon is scaled to allow a pair to get through is they play it right. So we can have two more people in the group if needs be._

_Fro-Chan - Fro think's it's a good idea._

_StarGirl85 - Ok, since I'm party leader I'll put an ad in the lfg board, hopefully we'll get someone soon._

_ScarletKnight - And hopefully we'll get on with them_

_SkyMaiden - I think we should explore the city while we wait for replies._

_Fro-Chan - Fro thinks so too._

_*Your party has entered Stormheart City*_

The city was massive, multi-layered maze and the group were soon lost.

_Fro-Chan - Fro think's were walking around is circles._

_ScarletKnight - I agree, ah, I've seen the bounty collector, due north._

After a short run and hand-in, the group found themselves in the main square, by a massive quest board.

_SkyMaiden - Wow, are these all in-game quests?_

_ScarletKnight - Yes, if one of us selects the board, we can see the quests availiable for our level, but there aren't that many._

_StarGirl85 - Ah, I've got a reply, but it's not good, I know those two irl and they'd spend most of the time arguing with each other both in and out of character._

_ScarletKnight - Probably not such a good idea._

_SkyMaiden - Yes, though why are they together then?_

_StarGirl85 - One sec_

_StarGirl85 - Apparently it's so they can compare the damage figures when they fight._

_Fro-Chan - Fro thinks that is silly._

_StarGirl85 - Ah another reply, hmm, a lightning mage, level 3, says he got bored of high level PVP and he's going to level this char from scratch._

_ScarletKnight - What is Lightning attunement good at?_

_SkyMaiden - Damage, but Lightning Mages can also cast some good speed and evasion buffs._

_StarGirl85 - sounds like what we need_

_Fro-chan - Fro thinks so too._

_StarGirl85 - Ok, I'm inviting him._

_*LightningDragon has joined your party*_

_LightningDragon - Hey_

_SkyMaiden - Hello_

_StarGirl85 - Hiya_

_Fro-Chan - Fro says hi_

_ScarletKnight - Hi_

_LightningDragon - How long have you been playing?_

_SkyMaiden - About an hour._

_StarGirl85 - We're all new to the game._

_LightningDragon - Lemme guess, problems with ranged enemies._

_ScarletKnight - Yes_

_LightningDragon - That's fine, I'd rather group with people who know their limitations, it saves on the repair bills._

_StarGirl85 - Ah, I've got someone else wanting to join the group, a Cat Girl Ranger, Millie, anyone know them?_

_ScarletKnight -I know her irl, she's quite hyper, but always gives it her all._

_StarGirl85 - if there are no objections, I'll invite and take the add down._

_*Millie has joined your party*_

_Millie - Hiya, genki saikyo!_

_*Millie hugs everyone*_

_*ScarletKnight hugs Millie*_

_*Millie GLOMPS ScarletKnight*_

_Millie - I've just handed in the Goblin King's head, what are we doing now?_

_ScarletKnight - Quest?_

_LightningDragon - works for me, I'd recommend 'Kill the bandits' It's the start of a quest arc, so we don't have to keep tracking back and forth to the city._

_StarGirl85 - Oh yeah, quick question LightningDragon and Millie, what builds are you looking at using?_

_Millie - I'm going down sharpshooting._

_LightningDragon - I hadn't decided, since we've got a single target ranged DPS I'll go down chain and AOE attacks._

_SkyMaiden - Chain attacks?_

_LightingDragon - Each elemental mage type gets to possible options, single target DPS or AOE with additional effects, the damage is lower and single target, but the effects are often worth the trade, Lightning mages get chaining attacks, they count as single target spells, but if they hit, the target is tagged with the effect: if another enemy goes within a certain distance of the target while the tag is on, that enemy is also hit by the attack and tagged. The special bit is, that the chain attacks don't generate aggro if the enemy is already in combat with one of your allies. It's a good way of dealing damage without knights or warriors chasing after things you've aggro'd by out damaging them._

_ScarletKnight - That's good to know, but what if they're not in combat?_

_LightningDragon - Standard Aggro system applies._

_StarGirl85 - So when we're in the wilderness Millie does all the tapping, otherwise we'll end up fighting the whole map._

_LightningDragon - Pretty much, and it's been two years since I've been in this city, and I can't remember my way to the quest._

_Millie - I keep getting lost too._

_Fro-Chan - Fro's quest tracker says quest is this way, but that's a building._

_ScarletKnight - hmm, even with the map open I can't figure it out._

_SkyMaiden - Wait, use the plus key on your numpad to zoom in and the minus key to zoom out, I've got my map showing the streets with us and the quest I think I can get us there._

_Millie - Ok, we'll follow you then!_

-Five minutes later-

_StarGirl85 - So this is the quest entrance?_

_SkyMaiden - No, it's the south gate that leads to Western Farms, where the bandits are._

_ScarletKnight - At least the wilderness areas are fairly open, unless we want to avoid something we can go straight to the bandits._

_LightingDragon - Wait, see those banners? They mean a Tribes party is close to the gate, we dont' want to go out there just yet._

_Fro-Chan - Tribes?_

_LightningDragon - The opposing faction in the game, your races dictates what faction you are. We're Empire, supposedly the bearers of Truth, Justice and Civilization in the world. The Tribes are just that, races who are deemed too uncivilised to be worth keeping around. People who say the factions are about good and evil are wrong, it's all about law and chaos. Those tribes players will be high level, and properly kitted out, we will die if they spot us._

_ScarletKnight - So what do we do?_

_LightingDragon - Someone's already put the call out, keep an eye out and you might see some famous high-level players._

_StarGirl85 - I get it, so the high level players in the area who are in our faction will go and fight them?_

_LightningDragon - Excatly, and here they come, the mage wearing the green robe is irl Jura of the Ten Saints, and his character is around as powerful as he is._

_Fro-Chan - Wow._

_Millie - This is so cool!_

_LightningDragon - And that warrior in the gold armour, with the longsword, she holds the record for longest winning streak in the individual PVP arena._

_ScarletKnight - She reminds me of someone I know, I'll have to ask when I next see her._

_LightningDragon - And the monk who can't seem to find the gate is irl Bacchus, and don't listen to people who say you can't play this game while drunk, he's currentlty the Empire's best Monk player and it's the most complicated class in the game._

_StarGirl85 - Hmm, so there's a lot of well known mages who play this then?_

_LightningDragon - You have no idea, and the banner is gone, which means the Tribes party is either dead or ran away, either is good._

_ScarletKnight - Before we go, I was thinking of making an Adventuring Company, to make it easier to keep track or each other and our alts._

_LightningDragon - My other char isn't in a Company or Guild, but it costs a lot at our levels, so I'll get my max level guy to set it up, that way we can also get lots of the perks as well._

_Fro-Chan - What kind of perks?_

_ScarletKnight - It's mainly shared storage at first, then we get different vendors and then we can even get crafting areas if we upgrade to a full guild, but we need to have renown for that, which we earn by doing quests and winning PVP matches._

_LightingDragon - Ok, I've set up the basic company, this way we can earn renown, I'll log my other guy in later and get a few perks, mainly the storage for the stuff we craft for each other._

_StarGirl85 - I see the invite. . . Fairy Tale Fighters?_

_LightningDragon - I'm no good with naming, so I used the random generator, that was what we got._

_Fro-Chan - Fro likes it._

_ScarletKnight - It's not bad actually, and it could be far worse._

_StarGirl85 - True, we could have been called Quatro Puppy._

_LightningDragon - That guild exists on this server, GoldMine was stupid enough to let a drunk Bacchus chose the name._

_Millie - lol_

_SkyMaiden - Ah the banners are back._

_LightningDragon - So they ran and came back, must mean there's more than group._

_StarGirl85 - How many high levels is that?_

_LightningDragon - Aura Heart, the best PVP guild in the game, not just on this server, and all their big guns are going, looks like a full blown raid is happening outside, we should go onto the battlements to watch, just don't fall off, follow me._

The group ran to the top of the city walls to watch the battle below them. It was difficult to make out what was happening most of the time, except the Tribes players were slowly being pushed back.

_StarGirl85 - Who's StormGoddess93?_

_LightningDragon - The most deadly player in the game, a chain lightning specialist, but she has a unique set of items from game opening which get better with each anniversary event._

_SkyMaiden - I see what you mean about most deadly, she's really powerful._

_LightningDragon - And the Tribes are running for it, not that I blame them, there may have been two parties, but Aura Heart and StormGoddess93? I don't know anyone __that__ stupid, and since the disaster is averted, lets go kill some bandits._


	4. Chapter 4

Frosch's MMO Adventures

Authors notes: Thank you all for reviewing, following and favouriting. There are a couple fo things I want to say before we move onto the next part of the story.

In response to Madeline-chan09: The story is semi-AU, I'm adding internet and gaming to Fairy Tail, but I am also making a few assumptions about the end of the GMG arc, ie everything is sorted out with a happy ending, otherwise the story would not work. The story theoretically would take place after the GMG arc, so as things progress I might add references to that arc or the Grand Magic Games in general.

And:

I have just started work so I may not be able to update as often as I would like. I will try to keep to weekly updates, on the weekend.

So, onto the story.

Chapter 4 - Party Dynamics

_LightningDragon - And the Tribes are running for it, not that I blame them, there may have been two parties, but Aura Heart and StormGoddess93? I don't know anyone that stupid, and since the disaster is averted, lets go kill some bandits._

_*Your Party has entered The Western Farms*_

_StarGirl85 - Whoa, this map is huge._

_ScarletKnight - Yes, are there a lot of quests here?_

_LightningDragon - Yeah, Western Farms should take us to level ten, then we need to chose which route on the map we want to take._

_Fro-Chan - Route?_

_LightningDragon - Open the map and zoom out as far as possible, that's how big the world is? There is no way you can do everything at level._

_Millie - So we follow a route and go back to lower level areas for stuff we want to do later._

_LightningDragon - But before we chose a route, we need to see how we work as a party, though if the paper stats for a party like ours workout, we can choose any of the five normal routes, or even mix and match._

_SkyMaiden - Ok, so which bandits do we want?_

_LightningDragon - Hover your mouse over the enemy, if they count towards a quest it'll say below the name and HP bar._

_ScarletKnight - Looks like any will do, we should use this to work on tactics, and also to see what we can handle._

_StarGirl85 - So our tactic is?_

_Millie - I pull, ScarletKnight Tanks, SkyMaiden keeps us alive the rest of you kill it._

_LightningDragon - Simple and effective, this should work._

-Not long afterwards-

_ScarletKnight - Ok, that's ten bandits, now, I'd like to see how many normal mobs we can handle?_

_StarGirl85 - How?_

_LightningDragon - I start pulling, the bandits are either on their own, in pairs, or in groups of up to five, so we work our way up the numbers until we think we've reached our limit. It's good to know, and I know roughly how regular mobs equate to rare and elite mobs so I can give a rough idea how we would fare against those._

_StarGirl85 - Speaking of Elite mobs, INCOMING!_

_*Bandit Lord Salzar attacks ScarletKnight*_

_LightningDragon - He's on his own, just keep calm and remember to yell if you need healing!_

_*SkyMaiden casts heal on ScarletKnight*_

_*Fro-Chan attacks Bandit Lord Salzar with BackStab, Critical Hit!*_

_*Fro-Chan deals 472 Damage to Bandit Lord Salzar, Bandit Lord Salzar die.*_

_LightningDragon - That was faster than I expected, what weapon are you using Fro-Chan?_

_Fro-Chan - Fro Chan is using 'Ultimate Dagger of Boss Death' Why?_

_LightningDragon - Now it makes sense._

_StarGirl85 - Eh?_

_LightningDragon - That dagger is the ultimate rare drop from the 'Bandit Meeting' Dungeon which is in the western farms. It auto crits any rare, elite or boss mob._

_Fro-Chan -If it's so good, why did someone give it to Fro?_

_LightningDragon - Probably because it's a rogue only weapon, there's a weapon like it for each class._

_Millie - wow, that's awesome, do people give you a lot of stuff Fro-Chan?_

_Fro-Chan - Yes, but Fro doesn't know why?_

_Millie - It's because you're such a cute kitty!_

_*Millie GLOMPS Fro-Chan*_

_LightningDragon - Ok, our hand in isn't far from here, they'll give us the next part of the quest.*_

_StarGirl85 - Shouldn't we loot that elite?_

_LightningDragon - I knew I'd forgotten something._

_*StarGirl85 recives 15 silver, a torn notebook and a broken staff*_

_*SkyMaiden recieves 5 silver, adpets vestments and a mangled blade*_

_*ScarletKnight recieves 20 silver*_

_*Millie recieves 20 silver*_

_*LightningDragon recieves 5 silver*_

_*Fro-chan recieves 10 silver and a torn notebook*_

_SkyMaiden - I think I came out best there, these vestements are better than my current ones, they boost my healing too._

_StarGirl85 - That's nice, and it looks good on you._

_Fro-Chan - SkyMaiden is really pretty._

_*SkyMaiden blushes*_

_SKyMaiden – Thanks_

The group reached the quest hand in with ease, killing several bandits en-route, however there was an interruption.

"Frosch, it's nearly midnight, you need to sleep."

"Ah, Fro lost track of time."

"I don't mind when you're having fun, but you'll want to find a good place to log off because it's bedtime." Rogue said.

_Fro-Chan – Fro has just seen time, and Fro needs to sleep._

_SkyMaiden – Ah, you're right, it's nearly midnight_

_StarGirl85 – Good point, I'm going to be woken up early tomorrow, I know it._

_ScarletKnight – I know the feeling._

_LightningDragon – I'll admit, I'm getting tired._

_Millie – Me too, but this is so much fun, you guys are great._

_StarGirl85 – Ok, we should agree when we're running next, I'm free tomorrow, what about the rest of you?_

_ScarletKnight – I'm free_

_SkyMaiden – Me too._

_Millie – I'm free in the afternoon, but not the morning_

_LightningDragon – sometime in the afternoon works for me._

"Rogue, are we doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, but you can't play all day."

"Fro's group will be coming online in the afternoon, so Fro won't play in the morning."

"That's fine, I think Sting and Orga will be raiding for most of the week, so we won't be taking any jobs until they're done."

"Sting and Orga play?"

"Yeah, we tried to raid StormHeart, only it seemed every high level PVP Empire Player was online at the time, it was painful."

"Fro thinks Fro saw that fight."

"Where were you?" Sting asked

"On the battlements."

"Ok."

_FroChan – Fro can come on tomorrow afternoon._

_StarGirl85 – Ok, how does two pm sound?_

_ScarletKnight – I'm fine with that_

_LightningDragon – No problems there._

_Milie – Great_

_SkyMaiden – I'll be there_

_Fro-Chan – Fro will be there too, but Fro really has to go now._

_StarGirl85 – Ok, see you all tomorrow at 2_

_ScarletKnight – Night all_

_LightningDragon – b4n_

_SkyMaiden – Goodnight_

_Millie – night night_

_Fro-Chan – Night_

_*You have logged off*_

Frosch exited the game and turned off the computer.

"Come on Frosch."

"Fro is coming Rogue."


End file.
